


The Shape of Our Hearts

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Shenanigans: Holiday Collection 2016 [4]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Backstreet Boys - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Happy wakes up in the middle of the night to - Backstreet Boys?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A silly, fluffy fic written for the dear anon who prompted me. Also, holiday fluff is way too fun.

Happy wakes up in the middle of the night hearing something she’s pretty sure is nineties pop ringing in her ear.

And then she nearly falls out of bed when she sees a dark figure looming above her.

With a shriek and a shove, Happy realizes it’s Toby, and she grabs at the front of his shirt before he can fall off the bed.

“Sorry!” Happy exclaims, yanking him forward. “Thought you were –”

“Thought I was, what, an axe murderer?” Toby asks, managing to get settled back into bed. He looks a little disheveled and baffled, but Happy’s pretty sure he’s okay. Though it would be nice if he got rid of that stupid Christmas sweater he loves so much.

Happy shrugs. “Your little demon spawn is giving me weird dreams, okay?”

Toby tries not to smile. “Our little demon spawn.”

“It’s weird that you made that sound sweet,” Happy says. Toby kisses her cheek.

“I’ll make everything sound sweet,” Toby insists. “How are you feeling?”

“Considering my morning sickness comes on from nine am until six, I’m doing okay right now. As it’s only eleven at night.” She raises an eyebrow. “Want to explain, again, why you woke up your pregnant wife when she finally got to sleep?”

Toby looks a bit bashful.

“Talk,” Happy insists.

Toby sighs. “I might have been singing to our baby.”

“The kid looks like a lizard right now,” Happy deadpans. “Like, literal tail at this point. You think it can hear?”

“I want the first thing our kid hears to be music,” Toby says, pouting. “I know ears don’t come for a while, but what if they develop early or something and the first thing the baby hears is Walter being condescending or one of your Breaking Bad episodes?”

Happy considers it. “You kind of have a point there.”

“Kind of?” Toby asks, laying down. “Seriously? I don’t want our kid hearing about meth before they hear my voice. Or music.”

Happy can’t fight her smile. “So you chose Backstreet Boys?”

Toby shrugs. “Shape of My Heart seemed appropriate.” Happy raises an eyebrow. “Also,” Toby adds, “it was on the radio yesterday when I was in the shower and I can’t get it out of my head.”

“You couldn’t be singing Jingle Bells?” Happy laughs. “Come on, Doc, get with the season.”

“I am with the season!” Toby exclaims, showing her his shirt. “Look! I’m festive. You’re not festive.”

“Coming from the guy who burst into tears and told me the positive pregnancy test was the best Christmas present ever.” Happy pats him on the cheek. “Come on, dude. I don’t have to do anything Christmas related this year. I’m too goddamn busy baking your birthday present. Kid’s probably going to be born on your birthday, knowing my luck.”

Toby laughs, then kisses her. “Calling it baking is weird,” he adds, punctuating it with a kiss to her cheek, “but, yeah. You’re going to do enough over the next couple of months. Even if it isn’t holiday related.”

Happy sighs. “You totally want to decorate this place, don’t you?”

“Please?” Toby says, looking like an overexcited puppy. “We have to get Christmas lights, and a Christmas tree.” He flops back into bed. “Oh, we’ve got a lot to do in three days.”

“You’re going to have to do all the physical stuff,” Happy says, settling back into bed. “Because a) I don’t care anywhere near as much as you do, and b) I’m kind of paranoid about hurting the baby.”

Toby beams at her, pulling her close. “You’re adorable.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Happy says. “Singing Backstreet Boys. Come on.”

“I could sing that Mariah Carey song for the next couple days,” Toby says. Happy looks up and sees a familiar light in his eyes.

“Oh no –”

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas!”

“Toby, it’s way too late –”

“There is just one thing I need!”

Happy closes her eyes. “I’m going to sleep now.”

“I don’t care about the presents!”

She pulls one pillow over her head and another over her belly. “This is the point where I ignore you and protect our child from your nonsense.”

Toby keeps singing for the next two minutes while Happy’s trying not to laugh, but when he kisses her and falls quiet, Happy kisses his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Toby,” she says. “We’ll decorate tomorrow.”

Toby wraps his arms around her, making her feel safe and warm. “A big ol’ Christmas tree. And next year there will be three of us to decorate it.”

“Toby, the kid is going to be, like, three months old.”

She feels him laugh. “Then our baby can listen to the music.”


End file.
